HIME-SAMA
by Rin Tainaka
Summary: This is my first ever K-ON! fanfic. Please R&R THANKS!(RiTSUXMugi)(gender bender) Summary: What will you do if the one you have saved will be your master or rather become lover? A/N :K-on! Is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**UNTITLED**

**By: Rin Tainaka**

Chapter 1

**Ritsu's POV**

I am here walking in the streets after a long day of class. For me, class is so boring that I don't want to attend anymore but it's necessary right, for the future of course. I am planning to have a part-time job so that I can have maintenance for my beloved drum set. Hayyy! Life's so boring.

**Mugi's POV**

Where am I?(sobbing) I have been wandering for many hours. I have snucked to my bodyguards because I want to know what it feels like to be free. Being able to see what common people are doing. I am born in a rich and family. My father is strict but my mother is kind and understanding. I have a one sister. We didn't spend much time because they are in business trips and also my sister is studying abroad. As for me I am studying in a prestigious university. I don't have a friend that I can always talk to. Since I was a child, I am always alone but sometimes my sister visits me.

I was out of my trance when suddenly a group of men approached me. "Hey wanna come with us? I have known many good places." The other guy held my hand but I hurriedly get my hand. "hey dude this chick is aggressive we don't have choice but to force her to come with us. The two guys grab my hand I can't resist because they are very strong….. I shouted "HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE"

**RITSU'S POV**

When I have nearly reached the station, I heard a girl screaming. "HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE" I have found the source of voice in an dark side street. My hand automatically grab the drumsticks that is in my bag and aggressively hit the one of the guy's head. One of the guy who was holding the girl suddenly attacked me that I have been strike in the left cheek. My head band fell off that I can barely see the attackers because of my hair hindering my eyesight. The guy attacked again but I dodged it. Once I have recovered I instantly tightened my grip on my drumsticks and hit them. When the attackers are still on the ground, I hurriedly held the girl's arm and we flew away.

**NORMAL POV **

When they have gotten away, the girl suddenly hugged her savior. "thank you for saving me" mugi said. Ritsu who is not accustomed in this kind of things blushed furiously. "ehh..you're welcome" she said while touching the back of my neck. Suddenly she have realized that she have lost her headband. "waaaahhh! My headband" mugi is surprised because of her savior statement. "Is that very important to you" mugi said. "yes it is, it is always have been part of me, if a don't have a headband I'm not complete." Anyway why are you there in the dark alley? It's dangerous you know."

"ahh I have gotten lost hehehe…"

Ritsu sweatdropped. " What is your name?"

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki. And you are?"

"I'm Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka"

And thus in that fateful encounter, everything had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa rin desu…hope u will like this **

**k-on! Is not mine**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki. And you?"

"I'm Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka."

**Third person POV**

After knowing each, they went on a nearby park to freshen up. The park is silent and the wind is blowing. They sat on the nearby bench. Mugi noticed that ritsu's cheek is swelling.

"are you okay? You're cheek is swelling."

"I'm okay, it's just a little scratch….hehehehehehe anyway where is your house so I can take you home."

"ah its-"

Suddenly a limousine stopped in front of the park's entrance and three men wearing black suit open the cars' doors and approached them.

"ojou-sama are you okay? Why did you ran away from home? And who is this person?"

The man said while glaring fiercely to ritsu. Ritsu was stunned.

"did she do something to you?"

"no. she saved me. Don't do anything to her."

"I apologize my lady."

"I'm glad you're okay. We are worried that you suddenly disappeared."

"no… I should be the one apologizing for running away.."

"ojou-sama we need to get home. You're father will be arriving soon. He will be mad if he knows that you escaped."

"o-okay"

After the conversation with her bodyguards, mugi approached ritsu.

"thank you for saving me. I will definitely pay you back"

"no it's alright, you don't have to pay me back. I'm happy that you are safe hehehehe"

"Sore ja ne" and suddenly mugi move closer to ritsu and their face are inches away. Ritsu closed her eyes and suddenly she felt mugi's lips in her cheeks….. mugi pulled away she bid farewell to ritsu. ritsu who is still processing on what was happening stood frozen in the middle of the night.

**Ritsu's POV**

After what happened earlier I decided to go home and take a rest. There so much happened in this day. I took a bath to freshen up. As I faced the mirror I saw my cheeks swollen "man I'm totally beat but I never thought that I would stand a chance on those delinquents." come to think it, ever since I was a child I always involved in fights because of defending other people and I always end up getting hurt hahaha….

That girl what is her name? (sweatdrop) ahhhhhh! Why I'm so forgetful!

Ahhhhh! It's Tsumugi, Tsumugi Kotobuki..good I still remembered hahaha. Ever since I was a child this is my biggest problem, being forgetful…even I studied for the exam I sometimes ended up flunking my exams because I forgot what I have studied.. if there are only cure for this problem, I will not hesitate to take one.

Maybe the good qualities that I have maybe is that my drumming skills-wait why did this conversation ended up like this..anyway back to the topic. Her name is very familiar to me. Urghhhhhh its frustrating! I can't remember. Maaa I ka..i think it's not necessary anymore 'cause we will never meet again. I guess I need a good sleep to freshen up my mind.

As I slowly closed my eyes I suddenly remembered that I need to call mio about the practice tomorrow…man if I failed to do that expect that I will have I big lump on my head hahaha…..

After I dialed mio's number..i heared the other line's ringing. After many seconds of waiting mio answered.

"moshi moshi, ritsu?"

"yaahhh mio!"

"baka ritsu why didn't you call earlier. I have waited to your call"

"gomen something happened that I didn't call you earlier"

"maaaaa let's forget it for now but you will be dead tomorrow"

"heeehhhh… ! dangerous queen as always…" I said while pouting.

"ritsu I heard you…"

"ah yabai!"

"ritsu about tomorrow practice I guess we should take a break"

"okay"

"did you turn on the application form for our club?

"e-eto I f-forgot hahaha"

"nani! You will be definitely dead tomorrow"

"give me a break!"

"ritsu I need to hung up now."

"okay good night"

"good night"

"mio"

"what"

"there are barnacles in your bed"

"nonononononononon I did'nt hear it Idid'nt hear it Idid'nt hear it I did'nt hear it"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ja neeee…"

"ritsu wa-"

And so our conversation ended and also decided to retire for the night.

**Mugi's POV**

"**O**jou-sama the bath is ready."

"thank you"

As I dip into the bathtub I feel relaxed. I never imagined that something like that happened to me. My face suddenly became hot when I recalled what I did earlier. I kissed ritsu!.. that is the first time that I showed any act of intimacy with other excluding my family. She is like a knight in shining armor when she saved me to those guys. She is so cute-no more exactly the perfect word to describe her is she is handsome when her unruly bangs cover her face and also her courage to save me from those guys. "I guess I like her-what are you saying tsumugi" I dipped my face to the water.

**EARLIER**

**THIRD POV**

"Okairenasai otou-san"

"-." Her father did not bother to answer.

"otou-sa-"

"tsumugi I heard that you escaped from your bodyguards. Is that true?"

"gomenasai otou-san"

"Don't do that again" her father walk away.

(Sob)…

"ojou-sama please take a rest. I have also prepared your bath.

"o-okay. Arigatou Elsie"

"you are welcome milady..i will escort you to your room."

"why is otou-san so cold to me? What's my fault for making me suffer like this?

**Tsumugi's POV**

After taking a bath i decided to sleep. As I lay on my bed I remembered again the handsome face of my savior.

"**I will see you again"**

**rin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no updates—hehehe**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors**

**Please enjoy this chap**

Chapter 3

After the incident that happened last night, Ritsu was late in her class because she overslept.

"_Shinjirarenai,_ not only I overslept, I've also been reprimanded by my professor for sleeping in her class. I guess it's not my fault because it's boring anyway listening to her lectures.

"Oi Ritsu." A certain raven-haired girl called her.

"Yo! What's the matter?"

"Have you forgotten that we have practice today? The others are in the club room already."(Obviously Mugi is not part of their band)

"EH! Gomen I totally forgot."

Fist+Head=Lump on Head

Ritsu was wincing as she feels the pain in her head.

"Mio do you want me to die?"

"It's your fault idiot."

"I guess it's -ha."

"As long as you understand."

"Dangerous Queen."

"_Nani?"_

"A-ah, It's nothing hehe…."

"Let's go Ritsu. Azusa, Yui, Ui are waiting."

"Hai hai ah! I need to get my stuff."

Ritsu put her stuff in her bag but she realized that her drumsticks are gone.

"My drumsticks are not here."

"Ritsu. What's taking you so long?"

"Mio, I don't have my drumsticks."

"Are you sure? You always carry your drumsticks."

Ritsu suddenly remembers what happened to her drumsticks.

"I remember now."

"What now?"

"My sticks were broken."

"Why did it turn out that way?"

"I used it to hit those thugs yesterday."

"What?" Mio was surprised.

"Are you turning now into a delinquent?"

"Oi calm down."

After Ritsu explained what happened yesterday, Mio was able to calm down.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

"I can't believe that I'll be able to defeat those thugs, maybe it's just luck."

Mio remembered the time when Ritsu also saved her from the bullies when they are in middle school. Mio didn't realize that she is gradually falling in love with her best friend, a feeling that she still holds until now.

"Mio."

Mio was disturbed from her trance when Ritsu called her.

"What should we do now?" Ritsu said while scratching the back of her head.

"There's no help. We need to cancel today's practice."

"O-okay."

"You should get a new one. I will tell them that the practice is cancelled."

"Arigatou Mio-chuan." Ritsu hugged mio very tightly. Mio's face was red as tomato at the sudden interaction then she realized there are still students in the area.

"Baka! Don't get carried away!"(smack)

"G-gomen."

"Ritsu, I need to go now."

Ja, see you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye."

**In the music store**

"Hmm, what should I get…."

"Maybe I should get a stick that is lighter and will not easily break in case that incident will happen again." Ritsu spotted a _Zildjian drumstick._

"_I'll_ get that one." As she saw the price "I'm broke."

"It's better than nothing and also Mio will definitely mad at me if I don't bought a stick immediately. I should immediately find a part-time job."

Ritsu decided to stop by in the park.

As she was about to sit in a nearby bench a cerulean-eyed girl crashes at her.

"What the-"

"A-are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm okay."

She get up and dusted her pants. Ritsu was surprised when she saw the girl she saved last night.

"y-you're"

"I'm glad you remember me."

" Eto what was your name again?"

The girl sweatdropped.

"My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki. You can call me mugi."

"Why did you suddenly crashed at me? I'm surprised you know."

"A-ah I'm sorry I didn't control myself. I never expected to see you her. I want to thanked you again for saving me yesterday."

"It's nothing." Ritsu said while scratching the back of her neck.

'" If you don't mind let me return the favor."

"Eh"

"I want to invite you for a tea. This is the least I can do."

"O-okay."

" Then it's settled. Let's go."

" Where?"

"To my house."

As Ritsu were about to speak Mugi grabbed her hands.

" W-wait."

They arrived in the parks' entrance and ritsu saw the same limousine.

'Is Mugi really that rich?. Damn rich bastards.' Ritsu thinks to herself.

"Let's go."

"H-hai"

When they have arrived, Ritsu was grimaced when she saw a very big mansion.

"Ano is this your place?"

"Yes"

Ritsu was astounded when she saw the mazed-like garden, the fountains and the big mansion which is in the center of this vast land.

'Kotobuki, don't tell me-'

Ritsu remembered the name. Kotobuki group of companies was one of the largest company in Japan. They produce all kinds of electronic products, military weapons, musical instruments and they have also owned many chains of hotels in Japan and in other countries. The owner of this big company is none other than Kotobuki Masayuki.

"Then it means she's the daughter of that rich man. Hehehehe there's no way. Maybe I'm just overthinking. (she still deniesit heheheh)

"Ano we're already here."

"Eh! Gomen I spaced out."

They went out of the car,they are greeted with the maids lining up in the entrance of the mansion.

'Okairinasai ojou-sama"

"Tadaima. Can you prepare some tea to our guest."

"Wakarimashita ojou-sama."

"Arigatou"

Ritsu was amazed by the structure and the decoration inside the mansion. It's like a castle and the paintings in the wall are magnificent. There are many decorations like expensive vases and red carpets. They have arrived in the garden. It is surrounded by different kind of flowers. There was a big lake and at the center of it, there was a small sanctuarium for relaxation. You can say that that is the perfect place for a tea ceremony. When they have arrived at the center of the lake, Ritsu feels adifferent kind of sensation. It's like she is in a paradise that she didn't notice that she was called by tsumugi.

"Umm Tainaka-san"

"Ritsu is fine"

"O-okay"

"Thank you again for saving me."

"No problem."

"I want to give you something in return."

"Uhn it's not really necessary, I just wanted to help."

"Is that so?"

"Ritsu-kun."

'R-ritsu-kun?' Ritsu blushed a bit.

"Is it bad to call you like that?"

"N-no, I'm just surprised because uncle Chiaki(Mio's father) only calls me that way. It's okay if you want to call me like that."

Mugi noticed that Ritsu had a problem.

"Ritsu-kun, do you have any problems right now? Maybe I can help."

"No It's not really a problem. I just want to find a part-time job." Ritsu sighed.

"My allowance is not enough to cover up all my expenses."

"Are you living alone?"

"Yes, I was renting an apartment near the university."

"What about your parents?"

"Uhn I don't want to bother them."

As fast as lightning, Mugi thought of an unexpected idea.

"Then, I've knew a good job for you."

" Really!"

"Be my personal butler."

"Ehhhh!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**I**_**'M back! :D**

**Anyways it's been two years since I last updated my story and I never thought that I will continue this.**

**To all the readers**

**Have fun reading on this VERY short chapter hehe**

"EHHHH!" Ritsu was surprised of what she heard.

"W-wait a minute. Me!? A b-butler?...Uhhh"…

"Yes, a butler." Tsumugi said whilst smiling.

"But there are other people who are more capable of doing that job and I'm a girl so…."

"So?" Tsumugi cut Ritsu's sentence.

"Ummm…That's why I'm not suitable for this job."

"Pfftt…"

"What's funny Kotobuki-san?"

"It's nothing. It's just that you're such an interesting person. And I know that you're the one that I'm looking for. From the first time I met you…."

"Huh? Ummm Kotobuki sa—

"Then how about this. Pretend to be a guy!"

"WHAT!" Ritsu could not believe on what she have heard. "wait a minute. Is this some kind of- I mean it's too much to ask. Me? Pretending to be a guy? oi oi give me a break.

"Don't worry you will not be a loser in this deal and I know that being a butler is not that easy." The one who talked was the head of the security of Kotobuki estate, Sokayama -san

"T-that's not what I meant." Ritsu seems lost.

"And as of your salary.." the man bring out his notebook and write something. "Is this enough?" Sokayama showed what he wrote to Ritsu.

"T-this is…One million yen per month!? Ritsu was astounded by the value. 'I can buy anything if this will be my salary(LOL).' Ritsu sweatdropped.

"So ritsu-kun will you be my butler?"

""Why me? I'm not capable of doing anything. I'm just a lazy brat."

"That's not true ritsu-kun. When you saved me from those guys I knew that you can protect me." The oujo-sama smiled gently at her. "So please.."

"Eto… can u give me some time to think."

"Sure."

Ritsu looked on her phone and realized it was already late.

"Woah it's already late. Sorry Kotobuki-san but I got to go."

"Ohh okay. And you can call me tsumugi." She said with a bright smile. Ritsu blushed.

"Eto.. ok hehe. I enjoyed talking with you."

"Me too ritsu-kun."

'man she sure is cute- wait what am I thinking? Ritsu sweatdropped.

"bye bye ritsu-kun"

"bye Tsumugi-san" 'I need to decide carefully.'

Sorry guys that was too short.

I need an inspiration LOL.

See ya

**Rin-**


End file.
